1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer security. More specifically, the present invention is related to a system and method providing adaptive behavioral HTTP protection against HTTP floods attacks that misuse the resources of Web servers.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Applicant's pending application titled “Dynamic Network Protection” teaches a method for protecting a network from an attack wherein the method involves measuring a property of traffic entering a network, analyzing the property of traffic entering the network, and analyzing the property using at least one fuzzy logic algorithm in order to detect the attack.
Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the prior art is, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.